prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC07
is the 7th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 542nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis During an event where girls and boys must pair up to partake in sports, Haruka is teamed with Yuuki, a boy who used to bully her because of her dream. In this time old feelings return and she tries to show him that her dream is special. Summary As Haruka brushes Pafu's hair, she is told by Minami about the Noble Academy tradition which is known as the Ball Game Field Day. Pafu wonders what that day is about and Haruka replies, telling her that everyone plays ball-based sports. Pafu thinks this sounds fun and grabs Aroma, rolling him around on the floor like a ball. Haruka asks Minami what sports will be in this years field day and Minami answers: soccer, basketball, and tennis. She also points out that it will be a combination of boys and girls, which Kirara finds unusual until Minami explains the importance of using this day to develop friendships since the two schools usually keep to themselves. Kirara asks Haruka what sport she would partake in and Haruka chooses tennis because it seems the most Princess-like to her. Aroma wishes her luck before they take off. After everyone chooses their sport they pick straws to find out who else will be on their teams. Haruka and Yui get the sticks that say "winner" while the other three girls do not. Yui is paired up with Shiraishi while Haruka is paired up with Aihara Yuuki, and as they are confused that he would pick tennis, he gives a small response when asked. The two sets wish each other good luck while the fans of Yuuki glare at Haruka with a jealous aura surrounding them. Haruka doesn't really understand and heads to her seat, only for Yuuki to tap her shoulder and ask if she is free after school so that they can practice. Once school ends Haruka confidentally tries to show him her skills- but she does terribly, falling over several times until Yuuki loses his patience with her. She admits she never played before, further causing him annoyance as she explains her desire to become more like a Princess. Suddenly, it dons on them that they know each other, from kindergarten. Embittered, Haruka goes off to the ballet studio and complains about Yuuki the entire time. She wishes to reveal her Princess Pretty Cure identity to prove to him that she can be a Princess, but Aroma points out she has to keep it a secret. Minami and Pafu comfort Haruka and they begin to ask about her past with him noticing how angry she has become, and she explains that he always made fun of her dream to become a princess. She then starts wondering why he chose Tennis to play today because he has always been good at it, and Minami suggests she use this chance to make amends. The next day when class ends, Haruka tells Yuuki she will practice more to improve. He tells her there isn't any need for it since she'll just stand aside while he does all the work- but he offers to let her practice her serves if she's up to it. An irate Haruka refuses and goes out to the hill with Aroma and Puff to summon Miss Shamour so that she can be taught how to play tennis. Miss Shamour takes Haruka to a different world for this, and Haruka learns how to bounce the ball with the racket, how to hit the ball, and even practice her swings with Pafu and Aroma watching over her. Over the next couple of days, she runs along the beach dragging a tire behind her with Pafu and Aroma sitting on it. She also practices her serves with Kirara as her opponent while Minami gives her swinging criticism. She even reads a book about tennis and is able to improve a great deal. During a break, Haruka finds out that Kirara entered to play basketball since it's the only indoors sport and she doesn't want a sunburn. While staring at a tennis ball, Haruka remembers something Yuuki had said in that classroom a few days back. She heads to her dorm when she hears a tennis ball being hit somewhere, wandering to the location to find that despite club hours having ended hours prior, he is still practicing. A fan passing by mentions that he was always like this though, and his fans observing him outside start to worry when Yuuki suddenly falls to the ground after a mistake. His Instructor suggests he can still do more though. It's finally the day of the middle school's Sports Field Day and during the opening ceremony, Shut appears on the rooftop, deciding now would be the ideal time to defeat Pretty Cure. Kirara easily scores in basketball while Minami is able to get past the defenders and score a goal in soccer. When it's time for Haruka and Yuuki to get their tennis match underway, Yuuki tells Haruka to take it easy since he'll do everything but Haruka successfully performs her serve; much to his shock due to the vast improvement she made. However, Shut interrupts the tennis match and due to how passionate Yuuki is to play the game without interruptions, he corrupts Yuuki's dream and transforms it into a tennis ball Zetsuborg. Haruka transforms into Cure Flora and begins fighting against the Zetsuborg. As she fights it, Kirara attempts to get through the evacuating crowd until a teacher catches her. This also happens to Minami but by a fellow student. Flora continues to fight but she gets caught in its net. As she tries to free herself, she says to the unconscious Yuuki that she understands how it feels to have your dreams trampled and swears to protect him while freeing herself. Minami and Kirara arrive and transform into Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle as Flora grabs a tennis racket and begins using it to hit the balls back at the Zetsuborg. After Twinkle and Mermaid trip the Zetsuborg with its net, Flora performs Floral Tourbillon to purify it. Shut takes his leave and Flora frees Yuuki from the cage of despair. As Yuuki wakes up, he notices Cure Flora and slowly loses consciousness as she voices her hope that his dreams come true. Back at the tennis courts, Haruka walks up to Yuuki and says it is almost time to go back to playing tennis. Yuuki mentions that he saw a flower princess, shocking Haruka as he goes on to admit that her dream to be a princess isn't a fantasy, after all. If she can change this quickly for the better then maybe she can do it. He then goes on to compliment her great serve, and Haruka asks him if she will become a splendid Princess. Yuuki says she'll have to wait a few hundred years to find out, causing her to almost reveal her identity before being stopped by Aroma and Pafu. Still angry over what Yuuki said, she accidentally serves a ball and hits Yuuki's back, provoking him while Kirara and Minami comment on how they have a long way to go before they are entirely on good terms. Major Events *Miss Shamour makes her first appearance as a human. *Aihara Yuuki appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains *Shut *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Aihara Yuuki *Nanase Yui *Zama-sensei Trivia *The opening features more previews for the upcoming Pretty Cure All Stars movie. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes